<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seduced By Sunlight by Unusual_Raccoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992258">Seduced By Sunlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unusual_Raccoon/pseuds/Unusual_Raccoon'>Unusual_Raccoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago PD (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Human/Vampire Relationship, Mentioned Alvin Olinsky, Mentioned Hank Voight, Mentioned Trudy Platt, Non-Graphic Smut, Upjas, Vampire Bites, Vampire Hailey, Vampire Hunter Vanessa, alternate universe - vampire hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:54:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unusual_Raccoon/pseuds/Unusual_Raccoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanessa Rojas is a member of a vampire hunting guild, things on her first hunting party go awry when she meets their quarry, Hailey Upton.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vanessa Rojas/Hailey Upton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seduced By Sunlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>More supernatural Upjas AUs! This may have been inspired by Hozier's magical song Sunlight...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Today was the day! All of those tedious jobs the guild had passed her way were actually worth something. She was finally going to be able to hunt a vampire! That was the foundation the guild was established on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa had joined the guild because she wanted to do good, she wanted to keep people safe from supernatural menaces, and maintain order in their fragile society. That, and she was tired of running off bothersome fae folk from the forest and scaring away griffon hatchlings from eating a shepherd's flock. Anyone could do those jobs, but few were selected to hunt the vampire menace that plagued the land.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Night came and the local tavern was full, members of the guild often frequented the establishment and that same night was no exception. A few more elite members would be joining the hunting party to kill a local vampire who was leaving a trail of cold corpses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The men kept her cup filled with wine throughout the night, as they said the best way to prepare for a fight against a vampire was with sleep, and the only way she was going to get any sleep was with the help of some alcohol. Luis kept assuring her that all would be well, she would kill the wretched vampire and return a hero. She certainly hoped so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa felt her temples ache, courtesy of the wine as she crawled into bed. They would hunt the beast in the day, bare it’s sickly flesh to the sunlight and cleanse the world of it’s filth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa thrashed in her sleep, tormented with the image of a gaunt pale creature, with wispy translucent hair, beady glowing eyes that peered endlessly through the darkness, an ugly nose pulled back like that of a bat, and blood stained fangs…truly a godless creation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At sun-up she dawned the guild armor, a hard leather jerkin emblazoned with the guild crest in silver, the vampire’s natural repellent. Luis had fetched her crossbow, the weapon was cumbersome to wield and took rather long to load, but it was the trademarked weapon of the guild. She very well couldn’t ride off to kill their immortal foe without it. Slinging the large weapon across her back, Vanessa attached the compact quiver of silver-tipped crossbow bolts to her belt. Strapped to the side of her boot, stuck in a small leather sheath was a rather plain wooden stake carved from oak. Some of the more established members had their weapons fitted with ornate designs by the local wood carver, but Vanessa had neither the coin nor the patience for such things. The silver pendant around her neck bore the guild’s crest, the same crest that was once worn by legendary members like Hank Voight, Alvin Olinksy, and Trudy Platt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joining the rest of the hunting party at the stables, many the romantic would assume that a legendary guild such as their might tame griffons or ride unicorns or some such nonsense, the former was much too wild and unpredictable and the latter could only be found by the most elite breeders. So, mounting her simple piebald mare, Vanessa chuckled to herself, horses would have to do for now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They rode on past the local pig farms and down the grassy hills, only stopping to water the horses by a charming little brooke. Many the cocky hunters would brandish daggers plated in silver and stakes carved with filigree, but Vanessa chose to remain quiet as the men puffed out their chests to one another. She was just joining along to hunt a vampire, not for the men.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They rode against the passing breeze as they dismounted their horses as they neared a big ugly structure, the ancient wood was blackened with age, like a smudge of soot against the blue sky behind it. Vanessa felt fear swell in her as she studied the building, with it’s boarded up windows, the eerie energy radiating from the place. The front door hung open on its hinges and the wind that rushed behind them made the old wood groan like a drawn out mewl of misery. It truly was a haunting place, but nonetheless a fitting domicile for a blood-sucking cretin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rojas!” One of the more seasoned hunters called and Vanessa went running, stopping before the hunter. Standing before her superior, Vanessa tried to steady her nerves, knowing quite well that they wouldn’t volunteer her for another hunt if she cowered in the face of danger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir?” Vanessa said, diligently awaiting her orders. The man’s breath smelled of ale when he leaned in close, his hand on her shoulder as he lowered himself to her eye height.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need you to go into the house, and lure the beast out.” Vanessa couldn’t help the fear and excitement mingling in the pit of her stomach. She was finally given the opportunity to do something and they wanted her to take point...something certainly felt off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It would be an honor, Sir, but…” Vanessa stammered nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But what?” The man growled back, clearly displeased with her noncompliance. Vanessa couldn’t help it, she was just as eager as any other lowly guild member, but she wanted to know what she was walking into. The men had hardly spoken to her on the ride over, yet now she was the one leading the charge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why me?” Vanessa asked, as she turned her gaze to the open door of the house, it was foreboding like the opened maw of a beast, splintering wood in the doorframe outstretched like fine needle-like teeth, awaiting fresh prey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn it, Sorenson, just tell her already.” One of the other men shouted as he took a long drink from a flask. The hunter, Sorenson let out a sigh, an outstretched hand snatching the flask from the other guild member. Soreson took a swig from the scuffed flask, wincing as he swallowed a mouthful of alcohol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There have been rumors that the creature has a </span>
  <em>
    <span>predilection</span>
  </em>
  <span> for young, beautiful women…” His voice trailed off and Vanessa felt the nervousness in her belly turn thick with disgust. They hadn’t brought her along to hunt the damn thing, they brought her as bait. That was their plan? To wave her around like a fatty piece of mutton before a starved wolf. Brilliant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go on then, you’re doing the guild an honorable service.” Sorenson said with a dismissive wave of his hand. She could very well turn back, turn in her gear and depart from the guild. Gritting her teeth she turned to face the front door, she refused to turn tail and run, there was still a vampire that needed killing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a moment to load a bolt into her crossbow, she adjusted her grip on her weapon before climbing the rickety steps up to the porch. The wind rushed through the house once more and the hollow howl that followed made the delicate hair on the back of her neck stand on end. This was actually happening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The house was dark, even with the sun shining high in the sky, Vanessa found herself lingering close to any sliver of light that penetrated the darkness. Sucking in another breath, Vanessa pushed on forward, moving through the dancing dust motes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spotting the staircase leading to the second floor, there was no sign of the beast on the main floor, much to her chagrin. Vanessa supposed the only way to get the job done was head deeper. It would be one hell of a run out of the house to get the beast within range of the rest of the hunting party, and she prayed she could do it. She had to believe personal danger was worth keeping the rest of the town safe. The guild loved to sing stories of their most prolific hunters, Hank Voight, Alvin Olinsky, and Trudy Platt. The three of them had been unmatched, smoking out a cult of vampires like a bothersome wasps nest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa recalled a story of the legendary trio armed with nothing but their stakes and single measly iron dagger between the three of them. A warrior turned-vampire had ravaged a small town, sparing nothing, not even the women and children. The three had sliced their palms with the dagger, stakes at the ready, using their very own blood to lure the beast from it’s den. It had taken all three of them to kill the wretched thing, but kill it they did. Stories like theirs had inspired her to join the guild.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Climbing the last of the stairs, a long ghastly exhale seemed to drift through the air, far more monstrous than anything the old house could conjure. Beneath the protection of her tunic and armor, her skin rippled with a chill of terror. Hissing out a breath through her teeth, Vanessa gripped her crossbow a bit tighter as she continued down the hallway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a rustle of fabric as Vanessa neared an open doorway, her mind flashing with images of the haunting creature she saw in her dreams, pale unsightly skin, glowing eyes and blood stained teeth…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sucking in one last deep breath and summoning the bravery of the heroes of the guild, Vanessa entered the doorway…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Splayed across a large bed was a mystifying figure, so angelic and unbearably beautiful the crossbow in her hands nearly clattered to the floor. Where, she wondered, was the ungodly pale skin? This specimen had flawless skin that appeared a lovely shade of gold. Where was the spidery silver hair? In place was long golden hair that swept on past it’s shoulders, or the glowing eyes, this marvelous being had eyes the color of the sky at midday, the purest most beautiful blue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa’s crossbow shook in her hands as she leveled the weapon at the creature, heat coloring her cheeks as her eyes swept across it’s form. Wearing only a simple chemise, so thin it hardly left anything to the imagination, </span>
  <em>
    <span>it</span>
  </em>
  <span> was a woman...a very very beautiful woman. The fabric of her chemise gently exposed one shoulder and the sharp contour of her golden skin pulled tightly over her collar bone. Vanessa felt her mouth grow wet at the sight, it was not often she was in the presence of a woman like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wood of her crossbow gave a creak as her hand came to rest near the trigger and the creature’s blue eyes widened, whatever trance seemed to have lingered in the air was broken. The creature sprang up from the bed with unnatural speed the woman lunged towards her, pinning her against the wall. The crossbow was pinned between them in the struggle and Vanessa felt panic take a hold of her as the vampire did the same, a harsh grip in her hair collided her head against the wall with a harsh </span>
  <em>
    <span>thump. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her vision swam as she sank to the floor in an unceremonious heap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scrabbling as the creature stood above her, Vanessa struggled to yank free the stake sheathed at her boot, brandishing the weapon as black spots filled her vision. Blinking as she struggled to stay awake, the blow to the head must’ve done more damage than she thought. Her breathing was becoming more labored as she stared up at the devilish creature, pale blue eyes staring down at her as a cool palm smoothed her hair out of her face. Long, elegant fingers tracing the curve of her jaw, the shape of her lips as her vision waned, her eyes falling shut as her mind faded to black…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanessa awoke with a start, sitting up in a bed that felt far more plush than the one she slept on in the local tavern most nights. Glancing down at her own form, Vanessa noticed the distinct lack of her armor, whoever had undressed her had been kind enough to leave her in her tunic and breeches. Reaching up she gripped the pendant that hung around her neck and gave the metal disc a squeeze in her palm. The back of her head throbbed  as she rose from the warm confines of the unfamiliar bed, stumbling in search of her boots, she wondered where the rest of the hunting party was…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surely there must’ve been some valiant rescue to slay the wickedly vampire. Surely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re awake.” A pleased voice said and Vanessa jumped as she followed the sound, finally spotting the figure in the doorway…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hardly a blonde curl askew and her smiling eyes staring back at the shocked hunter, Vanessa groped blindly for a weapon, but found none. Damn it, she wasn’t wearing her armor either. She was defenseless, nothing but helpless prey waiting to be devoured and by the look in the vampiress’ eyes, that wouldn’t be long now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was worried that blow to the head might’ve done you in.” The vampire said in a low voice that made Vanessa’s skin pebble with goosebumps. The creature took a step closer, each movement was graceful and predatory. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa took a step back, trying to put as much distance between herself and the vampire before her, distance was her only weapon, the thing couldn’t drink her dry if it couldn’t get it’s teeth in her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’s the rest of my hunting party?” Vanessa asked in a low voice as she took another step back. The vampiress’ face stretched in a grin, revealing her fangs for the first time since they had met, and Vanessa was ashamed to admit they matched the rest of the woman...beautifully and deadly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The vampiress let out a long forlorn sigh as she leaned against the doorway, her chemise dripping down off her shoulder exposing the barest hint of one gorgeous golden breast. Vanessa swallowed, trying to ignore the stubborn heat bubbling in her belly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, I do truly miss the days of old, the guild members like Hank Voight and his lot...now, those were guild members who knew how to act.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa felt her curiosity pique, but stubbornly ignoring her interest as she was used to doing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you do with my hunting party?” Vanessa asked again more sternly, this time the vampiress’ eyes were on her, that pretty blue gaze seeming to darken and that smile grin widened into something sharp and gut-wrenching.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I paid them.” The vampire said after a moment, lazily picking beneath her finger nails.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand.” Vanessa said in return, spotting her crossbow and armor stuffed into the corner of the room. If she could make it to her gear, maybe just maybe she could fight back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a step forward, Vanessa felt fear creep beneath her skin as the vampire inched forward herself, making the distance between them terrifyingly small.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I paid them </span>
  <em>
    <span>in gold</span>
  </em>
  <span> to leave you here.” The vampire drawled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa felt fear well in her, a part of her wished to believe that the lot she had ridden here with, would prioritize her as a guild member above the allure of shiny golden coins, but part of her knew they couldn’t resist…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This vampire truly was a wretched creature, sequestering her alone in the darkness, to die a pitiful death.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why, why did you do this?” Vanessa asked in a whisper, the reality of the situation making anger and resignation swell in her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To prove a point.” The vampire said sharply, taking a step closer, yet this time Vanessa didn’t retreat, what was the point in hiding from her fate, which clearly rested in the hands of the creature before her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What point is that?” Vanessa asked as she watched the vampire’s bare feet inch closer, not finding the strength to meet those haunting pale eyes any longer. A strong hand gripped her chin, forcing her gaze up, her dark eyes meeting those of the vampire and that irritating heat in her belly swarmed like a wasp's nest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If those men were willing to trade you like cattle for drinking money, they don’t deserve you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence elapsed between them as Vanessa tried to refute the vampire’s words, but she wasn’t wrong. She had pledged herself to a band of men that left her at the flash of something shiny. The vampire was right, they didn’t deserve her loyalty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sworn to kill your kind, under the guild law…” Vanessa whispered weakly, she wasn’t sure if she felt like abiding guild law, especially when the hunting party had broken one of the most serious laws - </span>
  <em>
    <span>never leave a guild member behind</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa felt the breath flee from her lungs as she stared at the gorgeous vampire before her. It was unendingly cruel that a monstrous creature like a vampire would be permitted to be beautiful. She watched as her hand reached up, gripping the silver pendant with a hiss as the metal seared the golden, undead skin. Her face expressionless as her thumb smoothed over the guild’s crest...the guild that abandoned her. The thin silver chain snapped with a slight tug and the pendant was thrown over the blonde’s shoulder without hesitation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should kill you.” Vanessa whispered back as the vampire leaned in close, her tongue tracing the swell of her lower lip. The brunette found herself hypnotized by the sight, biting the swell of her own bottom lip, the bothersome heat in her belly burning brighter the longer she stared at the vampire. The blonde’s smile went wide, revealing those pretty fangs, creasing those lovely blue eyes as she smiled at Vanessa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kill me in the morning.” The vampire purred playfully, as she twisted a dark lock of Vanessa’s hair around her finger. Vanessa found herself reciprocating the action, stroking her fingers through the vampire’s blonde hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what should we do till morning?” Vanessa asked weakly, trying to suppress a shiver at the husky laugh that followed the innocent question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can think of a few things.” The vampire whispered as she closed the distance from her lips to Vanessa. The brunette couldn’t hide the moan that resulted from the press of  the vampire’s cool lips against her own. This was idotic, making herself so vulnerable to a predator such as this one, but damn it, it felt good. Her fingers tangled in the blonde hair, as she eagerly deepened the kiss, pushing her tongue against those sharp looking fangs. Her hungry hands pulled at the vampire’s chemise until it was no more than a puddle of fabric on the floor, baring more of that deliciously golden skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A firm hand in her hair kept her head still, denying her more access to that mouthwatering skin, drawing a desperate whine from the young hunter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to know the name of the woman that will bring about my demise.” The vampire whispered with a smirk as she leaned in to drag her wet tongue against Vanessa’s neck. The inherent rush of having a vampire so close to her neck sent a pulse of excitement straight between her thighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vanessa.” The brunette whispered, moaning at the pleased growl that erupted from the blonde.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vanessa.” The blonde crooned in heady purr that made Vanessa weak at the knees. Never in all her years had she imagined hearing a vampire utter her name would make her being quiver with want. Placing a firm hand to the vampire's bare chest, she held the woman from kissing her once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wish to know the name of the vampire that will no doubt secure me an infamous spot within the hunter’s guild.” Vanessa whispered breathily, her words earning an amused chuckle from the blonde.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well, I am Hailey…” The blonde said with a smile as she brushed a few tendrils of Vanessa’s dark hair behind her ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pleased to make your acquaintance, Hailey.” Vanessa whispered, shivering as Hailey’s cool pushed beneath her tunic to grope at the taunt skin and soft weight of her breast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be pleased alright…” Hailey said in a grin, nipping playfully at the lobe of Vanessa’s ear as she led the brunette back to the bed she had been sleeping in not long before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hailey had helped relieve her of her clothes, unlacing her breeches with quick, practiced fingers and pushing off her tunic with eager hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gods…” Vanessa whispered as she stared at the vampire before her, this was truly happening, she was about to be bedded by a vampire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They can’t hear you, sunshine.” Hailey said in a low whisper as she trailed a string of hungry open-mouthed kisses along the line of Vanessa’s collar bone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They tumbled onto the bed, Hailey’s weight settling between her thighs, her tongue soothing each sharp, brilliant sting of those beautiful fangs. Her kisses were far sweeter when laced with the taste of her own blood. Their shared body heat thawed the vampiress’ cold body, and soon warm hands smoothed over Vanessa’s skin. Each touch pulling a hot, ragged moan from the brunette. Their mouths met, bloody and breathless, hungry hands grasping at one another, hot skin on skin as they ground against one another.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hailey was unlike anything Vanessa had ever experienced, the sworn enemy of her very guild brought her pleasure, the likes of which she didn’t even know were possible…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa awoke the next morning with a yawn, sitting up as her memory of the previous night resurfaced. Carding a hand through her dark hair, she inspected the snoozing woman beside her, just as beautiful as she had been the previous night. Hailey laid slumbering, blonde hair askew from their time together. A few splashes of dried crimson adorned the lily white sheets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, Vanessa cradled her head in her hands, awaiting a wave of guilt that never came. Pulling a twist of sheets from the bed with her, the ethereal white makeshift gown dragged along the dusty floor as she walked. The brunette recalled the joking comment the vampiress had made the night before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kill me in the morning</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t too late, still, she could return to the guild with the vampire’s decayed head in her grasp. It would no doubt earn her much respect, flaunting her well earned kill to the likes of Sorenson and his men. She could still live up to the oath she took, she could still be a hero like Hank Voight…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spotting her abandoned crossbow in the corner of the room, a faint beam of sunlight reflecting off of the silver tip of the crossbow bolt. Drawing closer to the weapon, the sheet billowed out around her as she dropped to her knees. Her fingers drummed along the bowstring as she examined the weapon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glancing between her sleeping lover and the weapon that could no doubt bring her demise, Vanessa felt torn. Plucking the crossbow bolt free from the loading mechanism, the brunette held her breath as she stalked back towards the bed. Rejoining Hailey in bed, the crossbow bolt firmly in her grip, Vanessa delicately swept back some of her lover’s blonde hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saying a quick prayer of forgiveness, she raised the silver tip and tore a ragged cut across her palm. The scent of her blood alone drew a starved noise from the vampire beside her. Those blue eyes stared at her in interest, pupils shrunken down to black pin pricks in a sea of blue, as she squinted in the dark. Extending the bloody palm towards the vampiress, Vanessa smiled as Hailey happily accepted. She licked ravenously at the cut before digging her fangs into the fragile skin of Vanessa’s wrist, sucking small delicate sips of her blood as though it were fine wine. The crossbow bolt clattered against the floor as Vanessa pulled her lover into her arms, happily exposing her neck at the prospect of being fed from yet again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, good morning, sunshine.” Hailey drawled sleepily in Vanessa’s ear, earning a smile from the brunette. She could certainly get used to mornings like this...</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is another idea that I've had rattling around, writing AUs with these two is a bunch of fun. If you enjoyed this fic, please don't hesitate to leave a comment, I love to hear what my readers are thinking. </p><p>I don't know if I succeeded at nondescript smut, to be honest I'm not sure how that works.</p><p>Also, this will not be posted on tumblr until next week most likely, because the tumblr tag system is being stupid.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>